More of a Mistake then you think
by hottie from hell
Summary: When Hige gets slightly wounded, he only ends up worse when he's attacked by a cougar infested with a vires. Will Hige get it? Rated PG-13 for language and blood.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only wished I did.  
  
When Hige gets slightly wounded, he only ends up worst when he's attacked by a cougar infested with a virus. Will Hige get it?  
  
Review what you want, ideas, flames, comments, suggestions, advice or whatever you think of. Well I hope you have fun reading this because I had fun writing this. But do you think I need more detail? Well HERE THE STORY IS!  
  
How are you supposed to trust someone when you don't know a thing about them? They tell you not to mistrust them. Not knowing if you're instincts are right or wrong you assume to trust them. Only to be wrong.  
  
Hige learned that the previous day as he trusted before he knew the person. The person seemed to kind and gentle from the way her old voice echoed in the air. As she offered the meat she told Hige to trust her and not to worry about being tricked. Gladly without thinking, Hige grabbed the food and managed to take a few bites before Tsume appeared.  
  
Tsume had ripped the food from Hige's mouth as if he stole it. But really he was taking it away. Hige stood in shock as he felt the meat being ripped away. He had never known Tsume to take any food from the other's in the pack. Expecting to see Tsume eat it for himself he saw him throw it with his massive jaws so it landed a few feet away. Hige looked devastated as the old lady did too.  
  
"Tsume what did you do that for?" Hige yelled at the gray wolf in front if him. The lady watched as she couldn't hear a word they were saying.  
  
"Hige! Don't take food from this person. You don't know her!" He watched the lady as she pulled another piece of food out of a sack she held. "Don't you dare!" He lunged at the lady and grabbed the meat also throwing it. Then he went to the sack and grabbed that too.  
  
Hige watched Tsume grab the meat and sack wondering what he was doing. Why would he throw the food away? Even when this... human was being nice enough to offer. She said Hige could trust her. Was she lying enough for Tsume to sense it. Or what? Hige's thoughts were interrupted by Tsume yelling, "Hige! Come on!" He saw Tsume running into the alley ways of the buildings. The lady looked angry watching Tsume run off. Deciding Tsume was right about the food, he followed the gray wolf.  
  
After catching up with Tsume, Hige jumped in front if him and blocked him of going any farther. "What did you do that for?" He yelled.  
  
Tsume growled at Hige then shoved him out of the way. He turned to human form as Hige did the same. "No really! Tell me why!" Hige wouldn't let Tsume go any further without knowing the answer for himself.  
  
Tsume stopped and sighed then ruffled his hair with his hand. "Kid, you have much to learn. One thing is, trust your instincts, two is, don't let your hunger control you."  
  
Hige looked at him wondering what he was saying. Tsume read Hige's expression and went on. "I could smell that food miles away. Damn well you could too. But I could also smell another thing mixed with that food." He stopped at that and continued walking.  
  
What did he mean by that? Hige watched Tsume's back as he slowly walked into the city. "Wait, are you saying it was poisoned?" Hige thought back to the lady and how the old lady was almost forcing him to trust her. Could what Tsume was saying be true? That there was something else he could smell in the food.  
  
Tsume kept walking noticing the younger wolf not walking behind him. "Come on kid!" He then heard Hige slowly follow.  
  
"Now where do we find food Tsume?" He was a few feet behind Tsume watching his feet move while he tried to concentrate on not tripping from the cracks in the cement floor.  
  
After walking awhile, they soon reached the wooden hut where Toboe and Kiba sat not talking as they walked in. Kiba and Toboe looked at the presence of their two friends entering to hut and sitting down as they were.  
  
Kiba looked at Tsume and sighed. "We might as well leave soon." He saw the two people who had just entered the hut look at him wondering what he was saying. "Some old lady reported two wolves in the city. She said, a gray one," he pointed out looking at Tsume, "took her food and almost killed her. Then she said a brown one," he looked at Hige, "ran off with him after the gray one attacked her."  
  
Tsume and Hige looked at each other blaming each other with their eyes. "If it wasn't for Porky over here who took the food they wouldn't know about us."  
  
"Yeah but you're the one who attacked her!" Hige yelled.  
  
"After saving your life!" Tsume grabbed Hige's shirt so they were eye to eye. His voice calmed down a little but still became warning as he said, "At least we hope so. For you still took a few bites before I stopped you."  
  
Hige's eyes widened as he realized what Tsume was saying. He had had a bite or so before Tsume stopped him. 'What's going to happen now?' He wondered. Tsume dropped him and looked to the floor also realizing that Hige had eaten a bit.  
  
Toboe looked confused as he said, "I'm missing something here I think." Tsume growled and looked at him which made Toboe shut up for the next few minutes.  
  
Kiba looked outside to see the sun setting in the distance. "A few more people said they saw wolves entering the alley one minute, then two humans leaving the next. Now they're suspicious of what is going on. We have to leave before they find you two."  
  
Hige sighed then got up. Now thinking about it, he had started to feel dizzy on the inside and not the outside. He could still see everything normal like he would every day, but on the inside he felt as though he was falling in many directions. It wasn't that bad so he walked outside and sat on the ground where he could be alone.  
  
He felt bad now that they would have to leave. Now they were all forced to spend the night in the wilderness where it was terrifyingly cold. In the city, it was warmer where the buildings would block the sun from blowing inside the city.  
  
But his thoughts trailed back to the food he had eaten. Maybe he wouldn't get sick. Maybe the food wasn't even poisoned and Tsume's nose was just off a lot. "No way." He said quietly. Tsume was almost always right. He also had a lot more experience as a wolf and trusting his own instincts. He might not be right about Paradise, if it's true or not, but he could be right.  
  
But maybe the food wouldn't take as much affect and he might now even notice it. But he doubted it. He felt like he could feel the world turning. He put his hand down on the cement and gasped. He felt as though he had just fallen off a cliff. Then he started to turn the other way.  
  
He could hear Tsume and Toboe talking behind him. He tried to focus on what they were saying instead of the way he was often falling and turning. Maybe they were feeling it too? Maybe the world was turning and making them feel like this. He opened his mouth to ask if they felt as though they were moving but thought against it. What if they weren't? Then they would know that the food had taken affect on Hige and that it was poisoned. Then Tsume would remind him every minute about his major mistake.  
  
Sighing, he put both of his hands on the cement and shut his eyes tight. He then heard footsteps beside himself and opened his eyes. "Come on Hige." Toboe said.  
  
"We're leaving already?" He fought to keep his composer straight and to not look as though he was about to throw up.  
  
"Yeah so get your ass up and lets move on!" Tsume glared down at him with a dark stare. He wasn't in any mood to have Hige's mouth piss him off. "Now get up!" Hige followed his order an got up trying to not fall the direction the earth seemed to be moving. He put his back up against the wall of the wooden hut for support.  
  
He watched as Tsume glared at him for a second and continue on. "You don't look so well Hige." Toboe looked up at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
Hige glared down at him and spat, "Why don't you worry about you're self for once runt!" Then he walked away not saying another word.  
  
"Yeah well I'm glad that you thanked me for being concerned!" Then he walked by Tsume. "And I'm not a runt!" He then kept walking not saying another word.  
  
Hige tried to concentrate on little objects as they walked through the forest. He was in the back in front of Kiba trying to look as though he wasn't going to be sick. Toboe almost blew his cover back in the city after asking if he was okay.  
  
Tsume didn't seem to notice his slagging behind but Toboe and Kiba did. He knew Kiba was walking behind him so he wouldn't fall too far behind. He wanted to turn around and yell at Kiba for being behind him, but then Tsume would really know something was wrong.  
  
In the distance he could hear the sound of a stream. The sound of it made him realize how thirsty he really was. He stopped and listened for the direction where the sound was coming from. "I'll be back you guys."  
  
They all watched him trail off into the distance of the trees all knowing he was going in search of the water. Toboe watched him closely then asked, "Has he been acting strange lately?"  
  
Tsume stopped and looked where Hige was heading. "Meet us down the road somewhere!" He yelled after him. He received a wave from Hige as if he was waving a reply. "Yeah, he has." Tsume sighed.  
  
Kiba included himself in the conversation as he added, "Ever since we left town he has been walking all over the road. Not like the usual straight line everyone walks in."  
  
"I think it was the food he ate." Tsume sighed then said, "Watch him closely when he gets back. If he doesn't get back soon, we'll need to go find him at the stream."  
  
Hige walked slowly along the road that deer had created over the years. The sound of the stream could be heard stronger as he followed the scent of water. His craving for the water increased highly as he smelled it stronger for each step he took.  
  
Finally he saw a glisten of water in the distance and he managed to run in a straight line to reach it. He smiled when he saw it and knelt down to drink it as much and fast as he could. He seemed like he couldn't get enough. He kept drinking more and more until he felt as though he would burst.  
  
The only thing he didn't realize is he let his huger control him once again. He didn't hear the sound of breathing a few feet away as a huge cougar approached him softly. Hige breathed heavily as he let the feeling of not being thirsty over come him.  
  
Hige's eyes increased in size, as he smelled something coming closer. As he became fully a where of his surroundings, he heard the panting of an animal. He turned around, and before he could even make a move, the cougar knocked him down.  
  
Hige gasped as he felt the impact knock his down. Lying on his back, he tried to breath for the impact knocked the wind out of him. He screamed from shock as he felt claws sink down into his skin.  
  
Hige winced as the cat kneaded his claws into him making him lunge up and push the cat back. The cougar saw his prey trying to escape and grabbed him around the throat. Hige had never felt pain like this in his life. The fact of not being able to breathe made him scream from with in.  
  
Slowly his eyes felt as though they were closing even though he was keeping them wide open. Blackness was filling in his eyes as he saw less and less within each second. Just as he thought all hopes were lost, he saw a gray wolf jump on the cougar, which made him loose his grasp of Hige.  
  
Hige lay still for a second only listening to the screams of the cougar and the sound of a wolf growling and snarling. Then he felt the pain hit him. It first started where the cougar held his throat then floated to his chest where the cougar scratched him. He then realized how hard it was for him to breathe.  
  
Hige gasped for air and he felt it all fill his lungs. He felt hands touch his shoulders and squeeze lightly as if feeling for any life in him. Hige opened his eyes and looked at Kiba who seemed to be relived when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kiba asked breathing it out. Hige tried to get up but found himself too weak to lift himself. Kiba put his hand under Hige's back and was just about to lift him up when he saw an orange cougar jump towards them. Tsume was too far away to help them now so Kiba went to his last resort. He dropped Hige and jumped above him and brought the cougar down. He held the cougar by his throat until Tsume took over and attacked him again sending him flying in attacks trying to protect himself.  
  
Kiba didn't bother to help Hige up. He lifted him in his arms and carried him out of the area as quick as he could. Hige felt blood drip down his chest and throat and realized what was happening. He opened his eyes to once again see Kiba with a worried look on his face. Looking down, Hige saw blood all over his chest that was also seeping from his throat.  
  
The reality hit him like an un-expected shark attack. He might die. The blood from his neck made it obvious he was hurt really bad. He made a soft gasp from the throbbing pain in his chest. Then the stinging in his throat took over and made him try to bring his hands up to it. Hoping this wasn't the end of him he slowly fell unconscious.  
  
Kiba finally came to a clearing in the woods where Toboe waited. When he saw the sight of Hige his face turned white. "Is... is... he...?" He couldn't finish the sentence before tears started forming in his eyes.  
  
"No. But we have to hurry and save him. Get something that will help stop bleeding."  
  
Toboe was completely confused and found himself unable to respond in any way. "What do I get?" he asked not really knowing what he was asking.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
That was all Toboe needed to hear to send him searching for anything to block bleeding. He started to go deeper into the woods but realized nothing would help to stop bleeding in the woods. Looking at Hige once again, he went to him and stared to take off Hige's shirt.  
  
"It won't work. It's too filled with his own blood."  
  
"But we have to try!" He sobbed once again.  
  
Just as Kiba was about to apply pressure to Hige's wound, he saw Tsume appear ahead of him and his blood too drained from his face. He gasped and knelt down and helped to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I didn't know it was this bad." He said with concern in his voice. "Damn it!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.  
  
"We've just got to do whatever it will take to stop the bleeding. We won't let him die!"  
  
Everyone helped in some way to stop the bleeding. After a while the bleeding gradually congested and his cuts clotted at last. Everyone settled and waited for Hige to wake. Toboe would often check if he was alive just to be safe. His breathing would be ragged and frequently heavy. Kiba made sure his cut on the throat didn't go through.  
  
Tsume seemed to be blaming himself and everyone knew it. He would sigh often and ruffle his hair a lot. Kiba also blamed himself. Not by the fact that he couldn't be with Hige when it happened, but he couldn't stop the bleeding on time. Toboe blamed himself in the way that he didn't help much. That he cried too much and didn't help at all.  
  
Nobody moved to get up or change positions. They all wanted to stay and make sure Hige would be okay and not die on them while up and about.  
  
"I couldn't even kill that son of a bitch that did this to him." Tsume looked away and drew little lines in the dirt thinking deep about what was happening. "He got away before I could even get a chance to kill him. I want to go back for revenge!"  
  
"Revenge won't help anything Tsume." Toboe looked away trying to ignore what was being said from Tsume. He just wished he wouldn't talk like that. "It won't bring him back."  
  
"Would you just shut up?" Tsume shouted.  
  
Just as Toboe was about to argue back, the all heard a soft cough coming from a still body on the ground. They all looked at him trying to hear if he made that noise. Hige opened his eyes and looked up towards the sky and listened. He couldn't see anyone from the position he was laying in. That and it hurt him too much to move. It hurt him to just think about it.  
  
He then saw three figures appear over him. The only and first thing he could think to say was, "Hey."  
  
So what do you think? Tell me what you think and stuff cause I want to know if I should continue or not. Thank you! 


	2. Too Tough

I do not own wolf's rain.  
  
This chapter isn't as long sadly. Sorry it took me so long to update. It usually doesn't take me this long. Well have fun reading this because I had SO MUCH fun writing this chapter. Like I said in the last chapter you can review me anything you'd like.  
  
So get on with the story and have fun reading it!  
  
"Hey." His voice was so groggy and tired. Everyone just starred for a minute looking down upon Hige wondering what to do next.  
  
Toboe knelt next to Hige and put his hand on his shoulder. Hige looked into his eyes and wondered why he was laying on the ground with everyone looking at him vexed. He then realized his shirt wasn't on. Lifting his head, he looked down and saw tons of marks across his chest. Then he felt the vibing pain in his neck making him gasp and drop his head.  
  
"Careful Hige. You'll make it worse it you move." Hige glared at Toboe who was messing with his wounds. He then saw Tsume walk away and sit down by a boulder. Kiba looked where Tsume was and walked to another place and sat by himself also. "We have to get him to a city or something that sells bandages. His wounds will get infected if we don't."  
  
Tsume growled and then glared at Hige. "We should let him suffer from what he caused us in the last town. We almost could have lost our chance of finding Paradise."  
  
Hige looked away so his face was away from Tsume. After a second or so he had to relise his neck muscles because the pain in his neck was driving him crazy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tsume looking off into the woods and Kiba looking down at the ground. Toboe just sat there with his hands on his lap looking off into space.  
  
Everyone just sat in silence all thinking different thoughts most likely. Kiba broke the silence by saying, "I'll go back to that town we passed through earlier yesterday." Kiba stood up and looked back to the way they came.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Toboe piped as he stood up.  
  
Tsume looked at them and said, "I would go with you two but Chubby here made it so everyone in that city knows what I look like. Besides, I don't think Chubby would want to spend a night here alone. (A/N: I don't think Hige's fat or Chubby. I'm just using it for character uses.)" Hige glared at Tsume. Everyone knew he only was staying to protect Hige of anything that would try and hurt him.  
  
Hige just sighed and listened to Kiba and Tsume talk about how to make sure not to get caught and stuff like that. After he heard Kiba tell Tsume that he would be back later the next day, he could slowly hear the sounds of Toboe and Kiba walk away in the distance and leave him alone with Tsume. 'Great.' Hige thought to himself over and over again.  
  
He watched out of the corner of his eye Tsume look up to the sky and watch the clouds. He then saw him sigh and look down to the ground. Hige looked up to the sky too and remembered what had happened to him. It made the pain in his chest all come back.  
  
He grasped and shut his eyes tight. He then felt Tsume next to him kneeling by his side. All Hige could say was, "It hurts so much."  
  
"Yeah well if you wouldn't have let that cougar attack you I'm sure you wouldn't have been like this right now." Tsume smirked and moved away and once again looked up to the sky.  
  
((HIGE'S POINT OF VIEW))  
  
I watch him for a moment. Why does he always do that? Look up to the sky and just watch it. I guess he just thinks about his past or something. Or maybe even his future. Does he even believe in Paradise? Or is he just coming with us so he can see the look on Kiba's face if he never finds it? Maybe, but sometimes I really think he believes in it. Just too tough to say he does.  
  
I wince at the shocking waves of pain my neck and chest were in. You'd expect it to just feel like small cuts, like a house cat or something, but this felt much worse. It felt like someone took big butcher knives and slashed you with them, then aimed for you're neck but only lightly got it. But enough to make you know it's there.  
  
Finally the pain passed slightly and I can see him looking at me as though I was about to die. He moves slowly over to where I am and touched my scratches. I yell out in pain from the unexpected touch or his rough hands. He doesn't move them away and sketches along each and every red line. "What the hell are you doing?" I shout.  
  
He ignores my comment and pushes down on my most painful one. I yell out and try to move away. Without even looking, he took his other hand and held my shoulder so I couldn't move away. Now this was really pissing me off.  
  
I look at him in the eye trying to read what he was thinking. He almost looks, worried. No, this can't be Tsume. Tsume has almost never had this look on his face. I wonder what the hell he's so worried about. "What do you see?" I ask nicely and almost concerned too.  
  
He looks at me in the eye with a different look on his face now. Anger. But why would he be angry? Was it something I said? "Damn fucking humans." He hisses. Humans? Where did the subject of humans come in?  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
He sighs and looks away from my eyes. He hasn't answered my question yet. "Damn it Tsume what the hell is going on?!" I shout as loud as I could to try to get him to 'hear' me.  
  
He looks at me in the eye and rubs his temple. Something bad must have just came through his head or he wouldn't be acting like this. Finally he opens his mouth to talk then says, "That cougar that attacked you... had a virus created by the beast humans."  
  
((TSUME'S POINT OF VIEW))  
  
I look to the sky wondering how long they really will be. I hope not too long. I can't stand to be stuck here alone with this...twerp. I just want to sit here, not think about anything for a few minutes. Just relax from all the previous events from the earlier days. I guess I just blanked out because the next thing I realized was the sound of a wince coming from Hige's body next to me.  
  
I glance over at him to see his eyes shut tight. I was about to turn my head away when I noticed his chest. it wasn't just covered in scratch marks, it was swollen and all blue and purple with red surrounding it. It looked like something I'd seen before. Then I remembered when I was listening to a few humans talk. No it couldn't be it.  
  
I move slowly over to him and touch one of his cuts. He yells from the touch of my hand. I ignore him and take my finger and sketch it along each and every one. He yells, "What the hells do you think you're doing?" I ignore him and feel them. They all felt so warm and hot. I couldn't believe how hot they felt.  
  
I see a big red slice and push down on it. He yells and tries to move away. Before I knew what I did I held him down with my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't understand what was happening. He was showing all the side affects for it. His cuts were all swollen and deep dark red. Around them it was blue, purple and red. It was also hot to the touch and very painful for the victim.  
  
I then feel angry. How could those bastards do something like this? I want to kill each and every one of them who thought of something as inhumane as this. It makes me sick to think about it.  
  
I look at him in the eye reading him. He asks me 'What?' kind of worried himself. I can't stand to look at him anymore. I feel so angry at everyone. I rub my temples trying to calm myself down. I knew it was for sure what was happening.  
  
"That cougar that attacked you... had a virus created by the beast humans."  
  
OOOH! (Sorry for the cliffhanger.) What does Tsume mean? What's going to happen to pour Hige? Find out next chapter! Evil laugh 


	3. Plan Shut Down

do not own wolf's rain.  
  
Hey I hope you guys will like this chapter. Sorry for chapter two being so short. It just seemed like a good place to stop, that and I had to work on a little bit of homework. But don't worry about homework getting in my way now because SCHOOL IS OVER! So anyways, you can get on with the story now. Hey after you're done reading this, can you send me possible ideas for this story. I want to make it more interesting.  
  
I have to admit though that some of the characters may be OOC. If they are could you tell me and then say what he would have done instead. It will help me cause next time I write I'll have them do that instead of the OOC way. Thanx!  
  
((TSUME'S POINT OF VIEW))  
  
"That cougar that attacked you... had a virus created by the beast humans."  
  
He looked at me kind of confused at first. Not really realizing what I was clearly saying. I sighed and looked away into the woods. I guess I'd better explain to him what this 'virus' really was. I wasn't really sure where to start to I just began from where I could first think to.  
  
"The first I ever heard about this, virus, was at the back of a building just standing there. I heard two men walking by me as they rambled on about hunting. They were just talking about hunting cougars. Nothing that really interested me, but I eavesdropped anyways." I changed positions to where I was facing the woods so I wouldn't have to turn my neck to see them. I swallowed, then continued, "One of the men mentioned this new creation that had just been invented. It was the use of the cougars to hunt down coyotes without having humans to really go out in the woods to hunt them. The cougar would just kill it then bring it to a nearby city where the fur would be skinned of and sold. They would then give the cougar the meat to eat. The cougars remained at these celled cages and were let loose in the morning to hunt for coyotes. If they would happen to breed, the people who owned them would take the cubs and train them to be like the parents. So it was this on going chain of hunting. But the virus, was this shot that would be given to them so if they encountered any other animal such as a bear, their claws would inject it into the system and after a few weeks, the animal with the virus would... die." I stopped and rubbed my eyes and took another breath to continue, "The virus stored in the cougars system only reacts on animals other then the coyote. So people never had to worry about themselves being contaminated with it. That's really all I can remember."  
  
Hige had a worried look on his face as he realized what I had just said. I guess he's never been in this kind of a position before. He just kind of got the point that he was going to die in a matter of days, unless, we got the cure.  
  
"But there is a cure," I added. His face filled with relief and looked at me as though I had saved his life. "But we have to get to that city to find it. Since you were attacked in this area, the city shouldn't be too far away. All we have to do is find it. Then hope we can get it in time to save you without you dying from it."  
  
Hige continued to look at me like everything was fine again. "So I'll be saved?"  
  
I nodded and stood up. "But only if we find the city. We have more then a few days to save you so we can start by looking for this city when Kiba and Toboe get back. Until then, we'll have to wait." I walked over to this fallen log and lay next to it. I just hoped we could save him in time. It would break everyone's heart to loose him. At least we have to try to save him.  
  
((NARARATORS POV))  
  
Kiba and Toboe arrived back at camp the next morning to find them both still asleep. They brought back bandages they had stolen, and some food they caught on the way back. They walked over to Hige and wrapped up his wounds and woke him slightly up. His cut on his neck managed to heal up so they didn't have to worry about that.  
  
After waking up Hige, Toboe woke up Tsume so they could eat. While Tsume and Hige ate, they mentioned to each other how bad his wounds looked. The least they figured was that they were infected or just highly swollen. Nothing to worry about too much. Tsume would definitely know what to do about them.  
  
As the day slowly faded into the evening, Tsume started to take more trips into the woods to see if he could locate the city anywhere close. Finally he came back near towards the night and told them what he found instead.  
  
"You found the cougar refuge?" Hige asked astonished.  
  
Kiba and Toboe sat confused trying to figure out what they were saying. They listened to them rambling on about the looks and the people they saw there. All dressed in pure white carrying black rifles incase of cougars going wild.  
  
"How did you find it? Is it even near here?" Hige was practically jumping for joy to find out that the answer was found.  
  
"I saw a cougar by the end of that stream you were at and watched it for a bit. After sitting for about a half an hour I heard a faint beeping. But the beeping was strong enough to ring in your ears. I looked to see what it was and heard twigs breaking. I looked back to the cougar but didn't see him there. I then heard feet running away and looked towards them to see that cougar running. As fast as I could, I followed the cougar and saw the refuge. It was a while away but not that far. But that beeping noise was to alert all the cougars to come back. But I never suspected there would be so many."  
  
Not even knowing what the subject was about, Kiba asked anyways. "How many?"  
  
"Hundreds. They were coming out of the woods from everywhere. I kept watching not even realizing how bad this place was. But, it was horrible. The cougar I fought was strong, some that I saw were bloody and skinny. They were being whipped and beat everywhere you looked. I couldn't help but feel...sorry for most of them."  
  
Toboe asked, "What are you two even talking about?"  
  
Tsume sighed and explained to Toboe and Kiba what he had told Hige earlier that day. They both sat astonished and kind of quite at what they were being told. When he was finished they both couldn't say anything for a minute or so still trying to take everything in he said.  
  
"So did you find a cure?" Kiba asked with the same expression on his face from when Tsume begun on explaining.  
  
"I managed to get near the building but I couldn't make it inside. I was hoping that we could go back tonight and get inside it. At night all the cougars are inside their small cages and we could break an entrance without being seen. I already got a route for us to use."  
  
"Yeah but will the cure be in there?" Toboe asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure but I would think it is. Think about it, if one of their workers got attacked they'd need one around to help them."  
  
Hige smiled, "Then I got the perfect idea."  
  
(())  
  
The four boys crept inside the building using the shadows for their hideouts. Finally they reached a room with a white door and entered it. Inside they found tons of white uniforms that the workers used everyday. Each of them slipped one on and then slipped to the cafeteria where they found some workers still eating their midnight meal. Entering the kitchen, Toboe went to the refrigerator and grabbed some ketchup. He then went to the sink and poured some ketchup inside a plastic bag and put a small amount of water in it to water it out. He shook it slightly then added more ketchup to even it out. He turned around and smiled giving the 'thumbs-up' to show he was ready.  
  
Kiba was still working on Hige's white uniform by putting different slices in it to make it look as if he got scratched many different times.  
  
After they managed his uniform, they walked to another room labeled 'rifle room'. They walked inside and found themselves within rows of riffle shelves. "This will take a while." Tsume said as he grabbed a rifle from the shelf and broke it into half. "Toboe lock the door real quick." He said as he went to another one.  
  
Each of them would grab a rifle and break it then out it back so it looked unharmed. A few times they would hear somebody walk by making them freeze from what they were doing and then wait until the footsteps completely faded into the distance.  
  
After an hour of breaking and putting the rifles back, they left the room and went to the next step. They finally left the room and walked down another hallway.  
  
"I'm sure it's over here." Hige said as he read all the doors signs as he walked by.  
  
"Ask for directions. We're not going to find it like this. There are tons of other hallways. At this rate it will take us hours. And it may not even be in a hallway." Toboe said.  
  
"Fine." Kiba said. He looked down the hallway and saw a man walking in pure black towards them. He would most likely be the night watch. He walked over to the man and waited for him to come to them. "Excuse me sir, we're kinda new here and we're not too sure where the Control room would be. Do you think you could help us?"  
  
The man smiled then started to burst out in small squeaky chuckles. "Yeah help you find the room for retesting." He said laughing. "Oh man that's a funny one." He then stopped laughing and looked at all four of them with a serious look. "Ok, enough with the bullshit. Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
Kiba looked at Tsume looking for some help. Tsume stepped forward the said, "We're not sure. We just came by and couldn't figure it out." Kiba glanced at Tsume like he had just killed thousands of men. Tsume gave him a kind of, 'sorry,' look and continued to look at the man.  
  
"Okay, where's you ASCP cards?" He held his left hand out for them to give it to him.  
  
"ASCP?" Toboe mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
"Uh, let me see where I put it," Kiba trailed off to himself. He fumbled through the pockets on the sides of his uniform trying to guess where it would be. As he switched his hands through his pockets, the man suddenly reached in his pocket and drew a radio out and put it to his mouth to speak in it.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and held their breath. He looked at them with his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. The world seemed to slow down for Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Toboe. Every little movement echoed in their ears as if it was an explosion.  
  
Finally the man spoke a firm but very meaningful word to the group, "Yes?" Everyone looked at him with a huge grudge of confusion then sighed a heavy sigh. Through the radio they heard another man say, "We got some kind of disturbance at sector 9-80. We're going to go check it out. Remain on hold."  
  
The man sighed and stepped back. "I hate when they do this." He looked at the four people in front of them and then spotted Toboe. He was way younger then any other of the men so he was obviously not a worker. "Did you get the schedule messed up too?"  
  
They all looked at him confused for a second then realized what and whom he was talking about. Everyone looked at Toboe and then waited for what the man was going to say next. "Bring you son to work day is next week boys." They all looked at him again and started giving forced laughs.  
  
"Yeah, uh my wife said it was today. Didn't want to bring him but he started crying to me and begging me to come. Couldn't help but feel sorry for him." Tsume said still laughing.  
  
Toboe growled at him and then played along. "Dad! I wasn't crying I was coughing and I had dust in my eye." He said and crossed his arms. "Besides, it wasn't me who was the one making noises last night. It sounded like you and mom had fun." He said smiling.  
  
Tsume looked down at him with an angry look like he was going to kill him. "We'll talk about this later son." He cursed.  
  
The man quietly laughed along with Hige and Kiba and then waved his hand signaling for them to move on. "All right with you then." He said then laughed once again.  
  
The four boys moved along without looking back at the man. They all sighed with relief and continued on with the mission. From behind them, they heard the man yell, "The control room is down the hall to the dorms." They all waved from behind themselves to say they understood.  
  
Finally walking down the hall they saw the rooms listed with the dorms. They continued walking then found a room labeled, 'control room.' Under it had a label saying, 'Enter under administrator supervision unless commanded by law.'  
  
Kiba reached for the knob and turned it to find it locked. Tsume slightly pushed him aside then reached his hand out and punched it. The knob fell to the floor and the door swung open. "Peace of cake." He said rubbing his knuckles. They all walked in on Kiba's lead and admired all the equipment.  
  
There was buttons everywhere leading to switches that had little labels under them. Above them were tons of large pipes leading in all direction. "Look at all this junk," Hige trailed off wiping the dust off of switches.  
  
"Don't touch them," Tsume warned pointing to the labels. Hige looked down and saw the labels reading stuff like, 'explosive convener,' or, 'default backup,' He then looked at a big green button with the label, 'malfunction chip.'  
  
"What's that?" He said pointing to it. Kiba walked over and then said, "It's used to trigger a device inside the cougars body that kill them." He sighed and walked away with a sad look on his face. "Oh," Hige said looking sad too.  
  
"Look for the button that we talked about, then cut the electricity to the place." He then pointed to the button that Hige was just at. "Then destroy that." He then walked away and started looking down the row of switches. "Found it!" Toboe yelled.  
  
"Toboe be quiet!" Hige hissed looking in the doors direction.  
  
"Sorry!" He whispered back.  
  
Tsume walked over to where Toboe was and nodded. He then looked at Hige and the clothes he was wearing. It kind of surprised him nobody had noticed about the clothes. But then they didn't really expect to run into anyone. It was kind of a coincidence. Tsume nodded to Hige and they both started to leave. "Good luck!" Toboe whispered.  
  
(())  
  
Tsume and Hige entered the outside in the back where tons of cougars were shoved in small cages. They both went to a cage and Tsume used his teeth to open it up slightly. The cougar on the inside got up and started hissing wildly at the disturbance. It growled and arched his back then lunged at where Tsume's head was. Tsume removed it then looked at Hige.  
  
"Okay," Hige said. "Wish me luck." He then quickly squeezed himself inside the cage and dodged the cougar's claws coming at his face. He jumped to the top of the cage and waited for the cougar to settle down a little. "Go Tsume." He whispered to Tsume.  
  
As loud at Tsume could, he yelled, "Help!" As he said that, Hige dropped to the ground and waited for the cougar to lunge at him. As loud as he could, he screamed as if the cougar had just attacked him. He jumped around the cage until he saw shadows of men coming and stayed still. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw about five men surround the cage and hold their weapons to fire at the cougar. One fired a dart that hit the cougar and forced him to fall to the ground.  
  
Tsume waited for them to open the cage and ran to Hige's side putting on an act. "Can you hear me? Come on don't die!" He then saw three men come in and drop the Hige's side. They opened his shirt and looked at his wounds. They still looked fresh and looked like they were bleeding from the ketchup.  
  
"Bring him to the medical. Call for reinforcement, we'll have to put this cougar down." One man in black said to another. The other one nodded and spoke into the radio calling for heavy reinforcement. A few minutes later, almost all the men in the building came out holding their 'weapons', which were broken.  
  
Tsume grabbed Hige in his arms and brought him inside the building. He stood by the frame and waited for more men to walk out. Then he shut the doors and waited for Kiba and Toboe to come in. He then heard all the locks switch, meaning that switch was flipped, then the cages of the pens swung open. From the inside he could see the men screaming and hollering from the cougars coming after him.  
  
Then he watched as the power went off and the pens locked open. The plan was so far succeeding. He then heard Hige whisper, "Can I be put down yet?"  
  
"No, the act isn't over yet. We still have to get you to medical." He then left the sight of all the men being hurt by the cougars and continued walking down the hallway. Soon the cougars would find that the gate to freedom was open. The men wouldn't die but the would still be wounded heavily from the attack. He didn't want it to end like this but he had no other choice. He couldn't just ask them to set them free. If they shut down the power and opened the cages, the men would still come after them. This was the last resort.  
  
He walked to the control room where Kiba and Toboe waited for their return. Then they continued down the hall and stopped at the medical room. Walking in, the saw it completely white with tons of antidotes and bandages in. On the wall were tons of glass tubes filled with shot medication. Tsume laid Hige on the mettle table in the center and waited for Kiba and Toboe to find the right one. Finally they both walked back with a shot and a tube filled with a yellow solution.  
  
Hige winced at the sight of the shot but remained calm. He watched as Toboe lifted his shirts sleeve and washed the area with an alcohol wipe. Kiba inserted the needle into the tube and pulled the plunger so the needle filled with the solution. He then put the needle to Hige's arm and gave him the shot. Hige looked away and didn't think about it. Finally when Kiba was done, he rolled his sleeve back down stepped away. Hige sighed and got up. Kiba reached from inside his shirt and pulled Hige's clothes out from where he had kept them. Hige slipped them on real quick and waited for them to get done slipping the clothes off.  
  
Finally, they quietly started towards the exit. When they saw it they ran to it as fast as they could and slammed their bodies through it to force it open. The doors swung open from the impact and they continued on without looking back. In the distance they could still hear the roar of cougars. For once, they would be free.  
  
(())  
  
The next morning, the boys were walking through the woods talking about the previous day and it's advents. Hige started laughing when Tsume told them about how he had to put on a gay act to get Hige through it. Hige started to mach Tsume by saying, "Can you hear me? Come on, don't die!"  
  
Tsume growled and turned around and punched Hige in the arm where he got his shot. Hige stopped what he was doing and felt as his face turned red and hot. He looked at Tsume's smirking face and lunged at him jokingly having a fun game.  
  
"Get off me!" Tsume yelled. Hige kept jumping on his making him frustrated. Finally he stopped what he was doing and watched Tsume with a discussed look on his face. He laughed and continued on. Things were starting to get normal again.  
  
So what do you think? I would continue with and all, but I'm out of ideas and I'm going to start another wolf's rain fanfiction. So review what you think all in all of my story. Review what ever you want. Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
